Astana
Astana is a location within Breath of Fire IV. Astana is the home to the Fou Empire's most powerful weapon, the Carronade. The nearby Aqueduct was built to cool down the superweapon. Part of the town is off limits for commoners. Story Ryu, Nina, Cray and Ershin visit Astana for the first time during the ominous dream sequence. After Ryu, Nina and Ershin return to Cray who has been waiting at the crash site, they first talk things through. Since Ryu is an Endless, people get caught up by his lifestream. This is also how the others were dragged into the dream. Moreover, he also possesses the Dragon's Eye, which allows him, to a limited extent, to look into the future which first happens in the form of a dream. The party awakens in Astana castle, where they make their way upwards until they overhear a conversation by Yuna and a high up of the Imperial Army. The dream abruptly ends, and the party discusses their dream again. Seeing how he can lead them to Elina, they decide to travel together and move onward towards Kurok. Their second visit to the town occurs after they have crossed over from Kyoin on the Eastern Continent to the Causeway on the Western Continent. They are looking for Nina's sister Elina and the trail of leads has led them here. Since they cannot access the castle directly, they need to head to the nearby Aqueduct to somehow find access from there back into town. The party makes their way through the insides of the aqueduct and arrives at a hidden military facility in Astana. This is the exact same location Ryu saw during his dream earlier in the game. The party makes follows the same route they took during their dream until they eventually reach the curtain where they overhear a conversation between Yuna and some imperial soldiers. Like in the dream, they try to sneak past them. Whereas it worked out in the dream, they are noticed and questioned by Yuna this time. The party is then sent back to the Eastern Continent and brought to Ludia where Cray's trial begins. Facilities Weapon Shop Item Shop Weapon Shop REVISITED (Story after Pauk/Tomb) Item Shop REVISITED (Story after Pauk/Tomb) Manillo Store (Story after Pauk/Tomb) Dream Sequence This part refers to the dream sequence at the beginning of the game. Treasure Miscellaneous Loot Enemies Astana Castle This part refers to the plot part where the party physically enters the castle through the aqueduct. The loot is different compared to the dream sequence, so new items can be obtained this time. Treasure Miscellaneous Loot Enemies Notable Residents *Yuna *Elina Trivia *Astana's name could be a reference to the capital of Kazhakstan. *The loot is different between the first and second visit in the castle. Gallery Astana_carronade_interior_Yuna teleport.jpg|Yuna's magic. Astana_carronade_interior.jpg|Holding cells and torturing devices, presumably to prepare the sacrifice for the hex, to fuel up the Carronade. Category:Fou Empire Category:Western Continent Location Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations